


Klance Oneshots

by redlionboys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All aus, M/M, based of shitty prompts, no canonverse, oneshots, probably a lot of domestic shit, pure fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionboys/pseuds/redlionboys
Summary: Title and tags say it all





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that one prompt 
> 
> Person A: *smiles*  
> Person C: Woah, that's scary. You never smile.  
> Person B: What do you mean? Person A smiles all the time.

Lance was talkative, a fact that everyone knew, though some endeared, and some hated. There was really no reason to it; growing up in a household with a lot of people, you learn to be loud. You learn to tell your stories quickly and effectively, to keep the attention on you until it’s finished. He just held onto that, all through his life, burdening his friends and coworkers with his obnoxious tendencies. 

 

Which is exactly what he was doing now, leaning against a bookshelf and blabbering away about some novel he had just finished, slowly turning into a story about the time he killed his pet turtle. The unlucky victim is a young woman, maybe 19 or 20 years old, but she doesn’t seem too bothered by it. 

 

“I name him Mikey, right, like after the ninja turtle,” Lance says, gesturing wildly with his long arms. “So I didn’t realize as a kid that turtles could like, dry out, and I didn’t refill his water for almost a month and bawled my eyes out when I realized he was as pruney as  _ mi abuela _ . I had just kept feeding him because I thought you know, he was a turtle so they didn’t move much. But yeah, he was dead.”

 

The girl giggles, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her ringed fingers. “You’re so funny, Lance.” She taps his name tag twice and smirks. “How long have you worked here? Because I come around here all the time and I’m sure I would’ve remembered someone as pretty as you.”

 

Lance grins. “Just last week, actually. My friend is the manager and secured me a place here when I told him I was looking for a job. I actually go to Garrison just uptown.”

 

“Me too!” The girl exclaims, smiling a too bright smile behind red lips. “What are you majoring in?”

 

“Aeronautical,” Lance replies. “What about you…?”

 

“Nyma,” the girl supplies. “And just basic engineering. I’m not super skilled or fancy.”

 

Lance nudges her shoulder. “Nah, engineering is good. My best friend Hunk is majoring in it too, and he’s one of the smartest guys I know.” He winks. “You seem pretty bright yourself.”

 

Nyma blushes. “I wouldn’t say that. I’m just really good with cars and stuff, and I kinda want to open my own garage one day. I actually-”

 

“Nyma!” A man with shocking purple hair and beady eyes calls out, making the girl in question jump a little. “We’re leaving babe, come on.”

 

“Rolo,” she huffs, stomping her foot lightly against the green carpet of the bookstore. “I’m busy.” She shoots an apologetic glance towards Lance, anger flashing in her eyes, which Lance hopes isn’t directed at him. 

 

“You should go to your boyfriend,” Lance says knowingly. “It was nice talking to you.”

 

Nyma flushes crimson. “I… I’ll see you around.”

 

Lance laughs as she scurries away. The poor girl had thought she had a chance. A part of him feels kind of bad for leading her on, but at the same time the situation was slightly humorous since he knew she had a boyfriend the whole time. Besides, Lance’s heart belongs to someone else.

 

“You’re a terrible person.” Speak of the devil. Lance pivots on the heel of his foot and meets that intense grey gaze he’d fallen for. Keith, Lance’s most recent and probably most serious endeavor, rolls his eyes, a small smile on his lips. 

 

“Aw, come on,” Lance whines. “I was having fun, tough guy. Don’t ruin my games.”

 

Keith scoffs. “Yeah, your  _ games _ .  _ Some  _ of us aren’t playing  _ games _ , we’re doing our fucking jobs.” He tucks a finger under Lance’s green color and raises his gaze again. Shit, a look like that should be illegal. Lance swallows hard, his throat bobbing. “Stop flirting, get to working.”

 

Lance pouts, exaggerating sticking his lip out. “The only one I really flirt with is you, mullet, you know that.”

 

“Yeah, well, sounds like a you problem,” Keith huffs, pulling his finger back from the scratchy fabric. “I’m calling Shiro if you don’t start stocking soon.”

 

“But  _ Keeiittthh _ ,” Lance whines, dropping his shoulders.    
  


“Shut up,” Keith says, shoving Lance’s shoulder. He chuckles quietly and turns away, shaking his head. Lance grins, loving the view from behind.  _ Dios _ , Keith was a looker. A haughty, sarcastic, cocky, brilliant looker. 

 

“See you later tough guy,” he croons, leaning his forearm against the cold wood of the bookshelf. 

 

Keith shoots him a look of annoyance. “I’m not sure which I hate more; that or mullet.”

 

“You love my nicknames, Keithy, don’t deny it,” says Lance, sticking his tongue out. The other man shakes his head again and continues walking, leaving a smiling Lance in his wake. 

  
  


-

  
  


“So then, after all of this has happened, I make it out of storage closet, his shirt is falling off and everyone at the reunion gives us this horrified, scandalized look because they thought we were dancing the Devil’s tango. Anyway, my mama walks up with this look of utter disappointment in her eyes and I have to immediately come up with an excuse as to why the caterer’s son was almost half naked in a storage closet with me without explaining that I paid him to sneak me extra food in his pants,” Lance finishes, popping a few roasted peanuts in his mouth. Keith begins to laugh so hard he  _ snorts _ , and Lance loses it. 

 

“You’re such a  _ dork _ , Lance,” Keith says, taking a handful of the peanuts and throwing them up into the air one at a time, catching them in his mouth. The break room was always a blast when it was just to two of them, laughing at each other’s antics and sharing whatever snack Lance would bring. 

 

“I am aware,” Lance says, “and I quite like it.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “And I’m sure you do too.”

 

Keith snorts again and chucks his remaining peanut at Lance’s face, hitting him in the eye. The surprised look on his face makes Keith fall apart again, keeling over and gasping for breath. Lance, from his position atop the table, knees Keith lightly in the gut for revenge. 

 

“Why did you do that?” Lance giggles, grabbing a few more nuts and pegging Keith’s head with them. “I’m exacting my revenge now, mullet. There’s no stopping this storm.”

 

Keith shoves his arm away playfully, calming himself down. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

 

“Yeah, well-”

 

“Hey guys!” Hunk enters the room with a big, dopey grin on his face. Pidge follows with a suspicious look. “What’re you up to?”

 

“We’re on break,” Keith answers, grabbing more peanuts, “and Lance is being an asshole, as usual. I mean, I know he likes nuts, but this is just getting out of hand.”

 

Hunk looks surprised. “Wow, Keith, did you just make a joke?”

 

Lance furrows his eyebrows. Keith made jokes all the time, mostly at his expense. But he enjoys seeing the dark haired man happy, so he lets him get away with it. “I like all different foods, tough guy, not just nuts.”

 

Keith smiled, a huge splitting grin. “Yeah, okay, nerd.”

 

“Woah,” Pidge says suddenly, a light of disbelief shining in their eyes, “that’s scary. You never smile.”

 

Again Lance is confused. “What do you mean, Pidge? Keith smiles all the time.” He looks to the dark haired man who now wore a solemn expression, passive and slightly cold. Lance just gets even more confused. 

 

“Keith is like, a vampire for all things happy. He sucks it out of everything,” Pidge says, then winces. “That sounds terrible. Sorry dude, no offense.”

 

“He’s always laughing.” Lance still wasn’t understanding. “You know, his belly laugh. And the smile he gives as a warning and his little giggles. Tell me he doesn’t giggle.”

 

“He… doesn’t giggle, Lance,” Hunk says slowly. Keith looks at Lance and shrugs. 

 

But Lance knows. Lance knows all about Keith’s stupid exterior demeanor, and how he tried to hide years of pain behind a deadpanned voice and straight face. It drove him crazy, but Lance knows. He knows everything about Keith. Or at least, looking at the man with those long eyelashes and high cheekbones, he really wanted to. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Alright, you’re good to leave.” Keith pulls his jacket down and puts it on, nodding to Lance.

 

“The snow looks pretty bad,” Lance notes, grabbing his jacket as well. “Did you ride Red here?”

 

Keith pauses with his arm halfway up the sleeve of his fluffy coat. “Uh, yeah.”

 

“You can’t go riding in that!” Lance exclaims, raising his eyebrows. “I’ll drive you.”

 

“I don’t think I trust you with that, Lance,” Keith says. “I’ll be fine. Take the bus or something.”

 

“I won’t allow it, you’re coming with me,” Lance says sternly, grabbing the other as soon as he gets his coat on. Keith shakes his head but follows Lance out the door and into the snow. The roads have been cleared off, thankfully, but snow is still coming down. Lance leads him to a small grey Toyota with a whole bunch of bumper stickers on the back. 

 

Lance opens the passenger side door for Keith, closing it behind him and quickly walking around to get into the driver’s seat. “Buckled?” he asks. Keith nods, yanking on it for emphasis. “Good.”

 

They drive in silence for the most part, until Lance starts babbling. Keith doesn’t really pay attention to the words, just the light in his eyes and his chuckles every few seconds. The dark haired man smiles as he watches, his chest a little warm. 

 

Lance knew the way to Keith’s house from memory, after all he’d been there a few times before for work parties or game nights. He lived in a decently sized apartment just outside the city. When they finally pull into the parking lot, Keith starts to unbuckle. 

 

“Thank you,” he says, grabbing his work bag. Acting without thinking, he presses a quick kiss to Lance’s cheek, whispering into his ear, “See you tomorrow, loud mouth.”

 

Lance’s entire face turns red as he watches Keith open the door, hauling his bag over his shoulder and giving Lance a little wave before closing the door and walking over to the stairs. Lance gapes for a few minutes in the car. Keith kissed him  _ and  _ gave him a nickname. 

 

Loud mouth.

  
Lance could get used to that. 


End file.
